


Ivan! You Jerk!

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Nothings Going to Happen I Swear, Though Ivans father is an ass, au-ish, camping in the dark, happy!Ivan, scared!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Alfred had watched too many horror movies.... But who wouldn't be worried if their boyfriend had disappeared in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan! You Jerk!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is  
> A) My first AO3 post ever  
> B)A prompt from my schools Write Club that I managed to make about my favorite nerds.

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled into the cold and dark woods. Of the many things Ivan had pulled over the years, this had to be one of the worst.

"This is like the plot of a horror movie ever!" Alfred cried in pure fear. He raised the (only) latern the two had brought along up higher. He shivered at the silence of the woods. How was Ivan always so light on his feet? 

Strange as others found it, Alfred truly cared for Ivan. Childish, awkward, sweet Ivan. If anything ever happened to him.... Alfred shivered.

"Ivan!" Alfred screamed.

"Yes?" a low Russian voice whispered in his ear.

Alfred yelped and swung his fist blindly. A larger hand caught it.

"It's just me!" The voice said again.

Alfred processed this a second before he started to yell again.

"Ivan! You jerk! Do you know how worried I was!" Alfred ripped his fist away and shoved the lantern in Ivan's face.

The Russians surprised features were thrown into a harsh light. Alfred didn't see the surprise and kept on yelling.

"I thought that Leatherface or Jigsaw got a hold of you!" Alfred scowled and stomped back to their sleeping bags.

Ivan followed slowly, contemplating Alfred's reaction to him going into the woods alone. His father wouldn't have cared if Ivan hadn't come home for a month. He knew from experience. Ever since his sisters went back to Europe...

No one had worried about him like Alfred had been.

Watching the sunshine blond get into his sleeping bag, Ivan felt a small smile creep on his face.

Maybe he should mess with Alfred some more....

But not tonight.


End file.
